


Fake

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, M/M, Model AU, Photographer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama should've thought better before offering to model for Kaneki's photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

“You do know that you can actually go there and talk to him instead of just staring like a creepy bastard, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“So why don’t you do that, you jerk? You’re keeping the other customers away,” Touka whispered hastily, growing more and more annoyed at each sad sigh that would make everyone from the café stare at them. “Go there already or get off my counter, Tsukiyama.”

“But Kirishima-san,” Tsukiyama whined quietly, turning to look at her. “Kaneki seems like he’s waiting for someone, I don’t want to bother.”

“Even if he wasn’t waiting for someone, you’d be bothering anyway,” Touka grumbled and continued before he could protest. “Look, I’m going to tell you something about him and after that, I want you out of my sight, got it?”

After getting a rather enthusiastic nod from him, Touka rolled her eyes but spoke up nonetheless. “So, Kaneki started liking this photograph thing and-”

“I know; the other day, he asked a friend of mine which camera he should buy, he looked so-”

“And he told me he was going to try to sell some photos to a magazine or something, and he asked Rize to be the model.”

“Rize? Kamishiro?” Tsukiyama’s brows furrowed slightly in disgust at the mere sound of her name; that pest once made fun of him because of one of his sweaters so he unfortunately knew who she was. “Why her of all people?”

“I think she’s in his class. Anyway, I’m almost sure she’s not going to show up, she always lets people down like that.” She explained, glancing at Kaneki who had been staring out of the window for quite some time, his camera on his lap, his book lying open and forgotten on the table.

“… So you’re saying that I should talk to him about being his new model?”

“Wait, what? No, that’s not-”

“Très bien! What a great idea, Kirishima-san! Grazie, thank you very much for your help; even though I’m not quite sure why you helped me.” Tsukiyama giggled a bit and stood up from his spot by the counter, grabbing his cup of coffee. “Now I’ll going to put our little plan in action. Remind me later to buy you a gift to truly show my appreciation. Au revoir.”

“Whatever.” Touka watched as he walked towards Kaneki’s table and rolled her eyes, glad that at least she got him away from her.

“Um, excuse me,” Tsukiyama stepped up to him and gestured to the empty chair, smiling and trying to not blush too much as Kaneki glanced away from the window and to his face, seeming surprised that someone was talking to him. “May I sit?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Kaneki was feeling a bit confused; he was sure he had seen this guy around before, but he wasn’t sure. But _damn_ , he was way too pretty. He looked like those models on TV. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

“Ah, not officially, pardon me. I’m Tsukiyama Shuu,” Tsukiyama smiled at the way Kaneki just seemed to get more confused. “I’m a friend of Chie.”

“Oh, Hori-san,” Kaneki rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the small girl who had given him some strange but useful tips for his photographs. Even though he still didn’t remember seeing this guy any time he’d met up with Hori, he wasn’t minding that someone so pretty was talking to him. “I’m Kaneki Ken.”

“Kaneki, Kirishima-san was telling me,” He gestured briefly towards Touka, making Kaneki glance at her over his shoulder. “That you need a model for a… project.”

“Well, I mean, Touka isn’t wrong,” Kaneki took his phone off his pocket and checked the time. “I’ve been waiting for the person who _was_ going to be my model, for almost forty minutes and I don’t think she’s going to show up.”

“Oh my, how terrible,” Tsukiyama tried to hide his small smile, not being able to believe his luck. “Perhaps, if you’d like, I can help you with that.”

Kaneki didn’t know where he wanted to get, but at least it seemed his problem would be solved. He had been really worried about who else he could contact that would be willing to take _those_ kind of photos. “Really? That would be great, Tsukiyama, honestly. Who is interested?”

“Me, of course!”

“… You?” Kaneki widened his eyes in surprise, leaning back against his chair. “Are you sure, Tsukiyama? I mean, not that you can’t be a model, you’re very pretty- I-I mean, uh… you look like you can model, but are you sure you’re alright with this type of photo shoot? You know what it’s about right? Touka probably told you.”

Tsukiyama was doing his best to not melt right on the spot; of course he was aware his looks were amazing, but to have Kaneki say it to him so soon almost made him swoon. “O-of course, Kaneki.”

Nodding, Kaneki closed his book, glancing at Tsukiyama’s face, smiling at the way he was obviously trying to hide how flushed he was behind his cup of coffee. “Okay, the studio is in my apartment. Do you want to go now? It’s just a couple of blocks away from here.”

“Oui, I just have to pay,” Tsukiyama stood up, Kaneki doing the same after gathering his things, and walked to the counter, standing in front of Touka again, getting his wallet from his pocket and giving her a large quantity of money. “Kirishima-san, here it is, for the coffee.”

“Tsukiyama, there’s more in here than what I get in a month.”

“I know,” He winked at her conspiratorially. “But I insist, please keep the change.”

Touka rolled her eyes for what was probably the hundredth time that day before waving briefly at Kaneki, watching the two leave the café. Finally that idiot would stop bothering her every day to ask about Kaneki.

-

“Here are the outfits you’ll have to put on,” Kaneki said as he handed Tsukiyama two bags. “There’s only two, but many sizes of the same outfit so we shouldn’t have any problems about something not fitting.”

Tsukiyama blushed a bit as their hands brushed together and Kaneki couldn’t help but smile. It had been a week since he had showed Tsukiyama his small studio and they have been going out every day ever since; at first to talk about the photo shoot but then just to spend time together.

Kaneki quickly warmed up to Tsukiyama, not only he shared the same love for books and authors, he was also very interesting and gentle, and he was also very cute, not only because of his looks, but the way he giggled and talked made Kaneki’s chest tighten, and his mannerism, although a bit odd, was just too endearing. Kaneki couldn’t help himself but kiss his cheek the past day when they were saying goodbye and Tsukiyama smiled at him. That was probably the reason why he was being so shy today.

Tsukiyama nodded, taking the bags and peeking inside of them before widening his eyes, coughing awkwardly for a moment. “Kaneki, this is lingerie…”

“Well, yes, I’m going to try to sell my photos for a lingerie campaign; I visited the office of a magazine and the editor told me they are paying better for those since the brand needed new faces so,” Kaneki explained before tilting his head just a bit to the side, seeming a bit confused. “But, you knew that, right? I thought you said you knew about it when we met.”

“Oh yes, right, silly me,” Tsukiyama waved his hand nonchalantly, giggling a bit to try to not seem too nervous. If he had known it would be lingerie, he would have thought better before offering to be the model. Especially since Kaneki wanted to sell the photos; that meant the money was needed so he better do a great job on the pictures or Kaneki would be dissapointed. “It’s just that… I’ve never worked with lingerie before.”

“Ah… that’s alright, we can figure it out,” He smiled, moving around to put his camera on the stand. “But you said you have worked as a model before, so I don’t think it’s going to be hard.”

“Just some minor jobs,” Tsukiyama regretted the lie he had told about having modeled before, now realizing in how much trouble he was. “Never lingerie…”

“I’m sure you’ll be great,” Kaneki frowned a bit at the look on Tsukiyama’s face, walking towards him and slowly reaching out to hold one of his hands. It was strange that he looked so nervous, since he was the one to offer to model and knew what the photo shoot was about, but Kaneki would never make him do something he didn’t want to. “Unless… you’re uncomfortable with it or something? If you are, you don’t have to do it.”

“Non, non, I’m alright,” Tsukiyama waved his hand, completely dismissing that idea as he smiled, trying to get Kaneki to stop worrying. “It’s just… surprising to finally see it.”

“… Alright,” Kaneki nodded, not believing him all that much but accepting what Tsukiyama said. “If you want to stop, just tell me okay?”

“Oui.”

“So, uh, the changing room is over there. There’s some make up there too, but you don’t have to put much on since I’ll try to bring more focus to the lingerie,” He pointed to the door on the back of the room, not mentioning the fact that he thought that Tsukiyama was too pretty already without make up. “I don’t think the ones they sent me are too hard to put on, but if you need anything you can call me, although I think I won’t be of much help.”

Nodding, Tsukiyama swallowed nervously as he walked to the changing room, his heart beating faster against his ribcage. He had no idea what he was going to do; one thing was to pretend to be a model and do the photo shoot with Kaneki so they could spend time together, but he never thought he’d have to put on lingerie. And with just that little peek he took inside the bags, he knew that the pieces wouldn’t cover his body all that much and he’d be more exposed in front of someone than ever before.

“Calmato.” He breathed out, stepping in the changing room and closing the door, placing the bags on the small table where the make up was, taking a quick look around and feeling a bit glad when he saw a robe on a hanger on the wall. At least he wouldn’t have to be nearly naked all the time.

It probably wouldn’t be so bad, he just had to wear lingerie, something he had never done before, try to strike some poses and let Kaneki take the photos; Kaneki, who has been his little secret crush for weeks now.

But he only grew more worried as he took off his clothes and brought the first lingerie out of the bags, which consisted of a very thin light blue negligee, the trim of it being of a darker shade of blue with some glitter, some rather small panties, socks and thigh garters in the same color; and while he thought that maybe he would probably look very nice in them and he could try to seduce Kaneki while the pictures were taken, he was just too shy for that.

“Mon dieu,” Tsukiyama could feel his face burning as he slipped the panties up his legs, just now realizing in how much trouble he was.

After a few minutes, Kaneki heard soft footsteps while quickly he rearranged the lights, smiling as he turned on his camera and made sure the stand was on the right position.

“Okay, so you’re ready to,” He cut himself off when he turned around to look at Tsukiyama, his jaw almost dropping at the sight. Granted, Tsukiyama had the robe on but his legs were just so nice in those socks, they were so long, and he had also applied a bit of make up on, probably some mascara judging by how his eyelashes seemed longer than usual, and _god_ he had a bit of lip gloss on too and he overall looked beautiful. “… Start? Oh my god Tsukiyama… you look… amazing.”

“Do I?” Tsukiyama tried to smile a bit, enjoying the reaction he got but still feeling too nervous. He could feel the negligee rubbing against his torso and, while he was sure it would be pleasant in any other occasion, it just helped to make him even more aware of what was about to happen.

“Yes,” Kaneki blushed as he stepped closer to him, feeling his heart hammering against his chest, not being able to wrap his mind around the fact that someone so gorgeous was right in front of him. “Your eyelashes are so long…”

“Merci.” He flushed a bit, his heart fluttering in his chest when Kaneki reached out for his hand and squeezed it for a moment, their fingers lacing together briefly.

“We should start then, I think,” Kaneki smiled, his face burning when he gently squeezed Tsukiyama’s hand one more time before slowly letting go. “If we start now, we’ll probably be able to finish everything today.”

Tsukiyama nodded in agreement, seeing how Kaneki had already organized everything; a small sofa sat in the middle of studio before the camera, the lights directed to it in different angles and Kaneki had also set a dark background up, which he supposed was good idea since it would probably make a nice contrast with the lingerie he was wearing.

Taking a shaky breath, he licked his lips nervously and walked towards the sofa, removing his robe and putting it away before sitting down. “What I should do now?”

“Now, just do whatever feels natural, let’s warm up a bit first and then we can do the actual photos,” Kaneki explained while he put his camera on the right angle. “Also, I talked to the editor yesterday and I told her you’d be my model, and she recognized your family name I think. You did say your family is really well known right?”

“O-oh, oui, that’s right.”

“Itori-san said that’s great for me, since it just raises the chances of them choosing my photos, and they might even want to put up some outdoors with them.

“Out-outdoors?” Tsukiyama felt his blood run cold, his eyes wide as saucers when he thought of a picture of him in lingerie on outdoors all through the city. On a magazine was already bad enough, but outdoors was just too much. “Kaneki-kun.”

“Hm?” Kaneki looked up, surprised at the troubled look on Tsukiyama’s face, stepping away from the stand to move closer to him, his brows furrowed in worry. “What is it, Tsukiyama?”

As he held his hands on his lap, Tsukiyama couldn’t bring himself to look at Kaneki’s eyes. “I… I don’t want to do this.”

“Why not?” Kaneki was a bit taken back since Tsukiyama had seemed really eager during all week for the photo shoot and he had been the one to offer himself, after all. “I mean, it’s alright, we don’t have to do it at all. I’m just curious; you really sounded like you wanted to.”

“It’s just that… I don’t think I can do it,” He lowered his face a bit, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling his eyes water just a bit from the guilt growing inside of him. He had lied to Kaneki and he made him lose so much of his time for nothing, and now was probably too late to get someone else to model and Kaneki would lose the money. “Désolé but I just can’t. Not to you.”

Kaneki grew more confused for a moment before it dawned on him; the questions Tsukiyama asked sometimes weren’t exactly reasonable for someone who had modeled before and, since he was so shy, it wouldn’t make sense for him to want to be part of a lingerie campaign. “You… aren’t a model at all, are you?”

Tsukiyama shook his head for a moment and Kaneki sighed, running his hand through his hair; he should have known. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or said something before putting the lingerie on?”

“I wanted to try, at least,” Tsukiyama lifted his head, knowing he should face Kaneki now, even if he was angry. But he was surprised when he saw that Kaneki only seemed worried. “I offered to do it so…”

“But why? If you knew it was lingerie then…”

“To be quite honest, I didn’t know it was lingerie, I just wanted to make sure you’d accept me,” He could feel his face heating up a bit as he spoke, licking his freshly bitten lips and putting some strands of hair behind his ear.

“I’ve been seeing you around for quite some time, with Chie and then at the café… I’ve wanted to talk to you, the books sometimes I saw you reading were the same ones I like and I always thought you were très mignon,” His face was burning by now, feeling a bit of fear of being rejected but he was definitely glad for finally being honest with Kaneki. “But you always looked so busy, and Kirishima-san told me you usually have a lot to do, I suppose I didn’t want to bother.”

“Oh,” Kaneki blushed, finally understanding the reason for the whole ordeal, his heart beating faster at the thought of Tsukiyama liking him for so long. “Well… thanks for telling me the truth… I think there was no harm done since we didn’t actually take the photos. But I still would have appreciated if you had been honest with me since the beginning.”

“Kaneki, I promise you, the only lie I’ve told you was about being a model, everything else was true,” Tsukiyama looked at him expectantly, hoping that Kaneki would believe him. “Perhaps I don’t deserve it, but please trust me that everything I told you was true, and everything we’ve shared was very important to me.”

Kaneki kept quiet for some time and Tsukiyama got very nervous, he was sure he would never have a chance again until Kaneki smiled and spoke up. “If that’s true, then that means I can still take you out for some cheesecake, right?”

Tsukiyama felt as if his chest would burst from happiness and, for a moment, he thought he might even cry. “Are you sure? I really wasn’t expecting that you’d give me another chance.”

“Like I said, there was no harm done, and I honestly enjoyed spending time with you, so why not?”

“But don’t you need the money? What if you can’t find someone else to model?” Tsukiyama stood up, his smile growing when Kaneki gently held one of his hands, his face still very hot from the fact he was just in the thin negligee.

“Ah, don’t worry, I can find someone else. I’m sure the editor can recommend me someone,” Kaneki smiled, reaching out for the robe and handing it to Tsukiyama, who thanked him and put it on immediately. Even if it was a very nice sight, he knew Tsukiyama wasn’t comfortable like that. “If you want, we can go have that cheesecake now. Touka said they have a new recipe at the café and it’s very good. And since it’s early, we can take a walk later, if you want.”

“That would be wonderful, Kaneki, merci. I’m just going to change my clothes.” Tsukiyama slowly leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before hurrying back into the changing to hide his blushing face, leaving a very flustered Kaneki behind.

“I better call Itori-san soon.” Kaneki mumbled to him, still a bit dazed from the little kiss he got, sitting back on the small sofa, taking his phone out of his pocket and searching for the editor on his contacts. He would need to ask to work on another campaign; since he saw Tsukiyama in lingerie, he was sure he wouldn’t find someone who’d be able to fit so well in that. After all, even if he wasn’t a real one, Tsukiyama would always be the prettiest model he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgustingly fluffy and cheesy i don't know what to say


End file.
